


Camping

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homophobic John Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Summary: While Dean may be living in his house and sharing his bed they were hardly able to spend any time together. Camping was Dean’s idea and Gabriel was never going to let him live it down.





	Camping

 

Prompts Used: **Aesthetic**

 

** Authors Note ** **: Hey everyone! Sooooo I only have one more story left to write and then I will have done ALL the Gabriel Monthly Challenge prompts so be on the lookout for them in the next few days!**

**Camping**

 

 

If asked, Gabriel had no problem pointing the finger at Dean. It had been rough, between choosing which college to go to, getting their things together and somehow managing to get Dean some time to spend with his little brother, it seemed like there was no time for Gabriel to be with his boyfriend since John Winchester kicked Dean out of his home. While Dean slept in his room, by the time they were ready for bed they were exhausted and ready to simply sleep, there were a few nights where the two managed to capture a few hours of exploring each other, but still they couldn’t do much more than some heavy petting, no time or space to go through the motions of dating.

 

Dean had been the one to suggest a camping trip. While it wasn’t in his usual bag of tricks, Gabriel had agreed to spend one of their last weekends at home camping at a site Dean had gone with his family before. Trusting his boyfriend when he said it would be fun, Gabriel had let Dean pack their things and load them into the car which had thankfully been signed over in his name _before_ John had found out his son was dating another man. With Dean behind the wheel, the two took watching Chuck wave them goodbye, a fond smile on his face as he watched the two leave on their weekend together.

 

Nothing had happened on the trip there, but when Dean finally pulled up along a dirt road it wasn’t the camping area Gabriel had pictured. Instead of a hundred tents and trailers, there was nothing but woods. As Dean parked the car and looked at him with a large grin on his face, Gabriel knew he was done for. For a couple hours, he was able to remain silent, following Dean’s instructions on how to set up camp properly, silently thankful they at least had a tent and weren’t going to make a shelter out a tarp. By the time they were done, Dean had started a small fire, having created a nice enclosure for the fire in a more open area which had a nice flat space where they set up their tent.

 

Standing by one of the many trees, Gabriel watched as Dean piled firewood he found as well as a few larger pieces they brought with them off to the side of the flames. It should have caused Gabriel to be nervous, but Dean clearly knew what he was doing, and after a quick search, the shorter man made certain there were no fire bans in the area. “You know we used to do this every summer when I was a kid, Dad, Sammy and me. I used to hate it, I mean the bugs suck and one time I thought we were going to have to fight off a damn coyote for our package of hot dogs, but it was fun you know?”

 

That was another thing. While they had talked since arriving, Dean seemed more open, like being away from the house gave him a chance to speak. There was no one else around, and Gabriel took every piece Dean was willing to share and treasured it. By the time night rolled in, Gabriel had to admit that the bugs did suck, but sitting with Dean on a large log, leaning against his taller boyfriend while roasting marshmallows more than made up for it. “You’re doing it all wrong, you’re not supposed to just stick it in Gabe!”

 

Laughing, Gabriel pulled his burning marshmallow from the fire, twirling until the white outer coating was nothing but blackened ash. Once the fire burnt out, the man happily brought the crispy treat to his mouth, using his teeth to carefully pull away from the blackened husk, leaving the gooey center. Chewing, Gabriel hummed before wrapping his lips around the stick and pulling the center of the marshmallow into his mouth, only looking at Dean once the snack was gone. Noticing the look his boyfriend was giving him, Gabriel laughed. “You want one Deano?”

 

Instead of going back to carefully roasting his marshmallow, Dean leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Tossing his stick aside, Gabriel reached up and held Dean’s head, so their lips remained together, devouring the taste of the man who had discarded his own stick with its half-cooked marshmallow to reach around and hold Gabriel against him. “You know,” whispered Dean, “I could put out the fire if you’re ready to head in for the night.” Humming his agreement, Gabriel stood before moving toward the tent, making certain to sway his hips slightly as he moved, feeling Dean’s eyes on his ass while he walked.

 

Unzipping the tent, Gabriel made to climb inside when he caught sight of something moving by their sleeping bags. It took all of five seconds for Gabriel to realize what he was seeing, it was three seconds too late. With a loud cry, the blond tried to back away from the tent, but in his surprise and horror, he let go a high-pitched yell which not only caught Dean’s attention but the attention of the small intruder. Twenty minutes later, Gabriel was dressed in an old camp t-shirt of Sam’s, sulking while they drove back home with the windows open, Dean trying to pick between horrified that the smell of skunk would be inside his car and fighting back laughter from the situation.

 

Eventually, laughter won. When they arrived home, having stopped at a corner store to pick up the needed tomato juice both Dean and Gabriel were laughing so hard they were crying. They weren’t sure if it was the smell or the laughter that eventually woke those in the house, though Gabriel perhaps though it could have been worse. Even if he was the brunt of the joke, it was good to see Dean laugh, something he had missed since John no longer wanted anything to do with his eldest son. After showering and soaking in the tub filled with juice, Gabriel snuggled with Dean in their bed, glad they decided to go camping even if he was planning on blaming Dean for the next several years.

 

 

 


End file.
